Confesión indirecta
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [UA] A veces hace falta pensar más las cosas, para realizar una acción. Después de torturarse tanto, la situación se complican, haciendo que Kagome, piense equivocadamente, orillandola a tomar un decisión difícil. Para: Faby-sama


**Confesión indirecta**

**Personajes: **Sesshomaru & Kagome

**Genero: **Romance/Angustia

Porque este es el mes de las dedicaciones.

**Para**: Faby-sama

Espero que sea de su agrado, y quiero comentarles que Inuyasha & compañia no me pertenecen.

Disfruten!

* * *

_******Confesión indirecta**_

**02:30 pm**

El calor del día hacia que las personas decidieran salir de sus casas a refrescarse y dar una vuelta por la ciudad. El sol se encontraba en su mayor esplendor, abrigando con sus cálidos rayos a familias, parejas y personas solitarias, junto con el viento que se encargaba de llenar los pulmones de todos de manera tranquilizante. Las personas de la ciudad se encontraban emocionadas, porque ya eran vacaciones, tiempo para relajarse y despejar la mente. _Para pasarla bien y posiblemente encontrar una aventura._

Unas personas por la calle patinaban, montaban cicla, trotaban, sacaban a pasear el perro; distintas personas se dirigían a la playa o la piscina para darse un chapuzón de agua; mientras que otras iban al centro comercial o andaban por los parques. Aunque la mayoría en ese día preferían entrar al parque de diversiones, el cual, por estar cumpliendo una década, traían artistas y dejaban las puertas abiertas al público, de manera gratuita. Como un carnaval. Los ojos de las personas brillaban de la emoción, en su cuerpo fluía la adrenalina la adrenalina y su andar era rápido por diversión; expresando así en gran magnitud el sentimiento de felicidad y libertad. Ese tiempo en específico que tenían para compartir con las personas más importantes de su entorno social, era _simplemente perfecto_.

Y allí, entre toda la multitud que se aglomeraba en la entrada, se encontraba una muchacha con una gorra blanca, y unos shorts de jean, en conjunto con una blusa y tenis blancos, sentada en una de las sillas de madera, refugiándose de los potentes rayos del sol, bajo ese árbol que daba la sombra perfecta para ese clima. Agregando, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus ojos ansiosos que no hacían más que mirar en todas las direcciones con nerviosismo. Apretó la blusa entre sus manos y bajo su mirada, mientras suspiraba, mordiéndose el labio inferior. De repente sintió como un olor conocido llegaba a su nariz de tope, como una ola arrasadora logrando desbocar de emoción su ya alocado corazón.

**03:14 pm**

_Ese olor lo reconocería donde sea que fuera._

—_¡Sesshomaru-Senpai! —_dijo emocionada mientras se levantaba, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa cálida, pero él solo se quedo serio en su lugar sin inmutarse.

Ya era algo normal ver esa reacción por parte de él y ella, ya no se incomodaba con eso tan ¿esperado? Se contuvo una risilla, tomando su pequeño bolso para luego terciárselo, con el paso de los años aprendió a conocerlo mejor que cualquier otra persona de su medio social, y ya sabiendo eso, está segura que, el haberlo hecho ir a ese lugar, era casi un suicidio, pero ¿Se valía ser egoísta por lo menos una vez en la vida?

—_Hay algo que tienes que saber, mujer —le dijo él, con la mirada seria, mientras la tomaba del brazo impidiendo que huyera de la verdad._

—Ha tardado en llegar —se quejó la muchacha de un momento a otro con un puchero en el rostro, cruzándose de brazos, y es que, con toda sinceridad, llegó a pensar que jamás llegaría y la dejaría allí plantada, sin importarle su promesa.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —habló algo molesto, por eso tan inesperado, pero ¿Cómo negarse si…?

—¡No se arrepentirá! —alegó ella, mientras se paraba tras suyo y comenzaba a empujarlo dentro del parque, interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos—. ¿A dónde iremos primero? —preguntó ella poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla y deteniendo su caminar, una vez pasadas las taquillas de entrada.

Sesshomaru solo negó ligeramente y observo su alrededor. Había muchas personas para su sorpresa, pero eso no es lo que le sorprendía, si no la debilidad de las personas, divertirse en vez de estar trabajando. Estúpidos sentimientos, estúpida relajación. Por eso es que la humanidad estaba cayendo a un abismo sin retorno.

—¡Ya se! —exclamó la joven de la nada, con una alegría inusual—. Empecemos por la casa del terror —propuso, para luego tomarlo de la mano, como pocas veces solía hacerlo, por miedo a ser rechazada, pero esta vez ¡No! No quería arrepentirse luego, por su infantil cobardía. Ella sería como Coraje, el perro cobarde. No le importarían sus miedos, por la persona que ama, cruzaría cielo, tierra y mar, luchando contra cualquier cosa que se le atravesará, a si fuera al más horrible mounstro que pueda existir en todo el planeta tierra.

Lo tiró con fuerza de la mano y se dirigieron a la primera atracción, la adrenalina recorría su pequeño cuerpo con intensidad, por lo que comenzó a casi correr debido a la emoción que en ese momento embargaba todos su sentidos, la entrada de su primer destino ya estaba solo a unos pasos, ¡Sin fila!

—¡Mira! ¡Esta casi vacía! —expresó alegre, volteando a mirar y con la mano libre señalándole el lugar. ¿Por qué se comportaba como una niña?

Al entrar un escalofrío le paso por la espalda a la joven al ver todo consumido por la oscuridad, haciéndola detener de manera abrupta y esconderse tras la ancha espalda del muchacho, bueno, eso de ver esqueletos salir de la nada y las risas malvadas de las brujas ¿Podía aplazar esos miedo para enfrentarlos después? Se aferró a la camisa azul del joven, ya consciente de que el miedo, se convertía lentamente en un pretexto ¿Él lo notaría? Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Y quiso volver a reír.

De manera súbita todo su cuerpo le mando una corriente potente por la columna vertebral en señal de advertencia al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

—¡Los espíritus vienen por mi! —gritó ella de la nada, dejando atrás a Sesshomaru, quien veía despectivamente al joven que sin duda, había comenzado a temblar ¿Tan malo era pedir ayuda?

—Disculp… —su voz se vio interrumpida repentinamente al ver al joven de ojos dorados darle la espalda con indiferencia ¿Qué clase de ser era ese? ¿Realmente era un humano? Y sin meditar, nuevamente se había quedado solo en medio del lugar, aunque por cierto ¿Esa no era su hermana Kagome? Ojalá le hubiera alcanzado a tomar un foto con la cara de horror que puso, para luego burlarse, pero lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de improviso fue el hecho de que… —. ¿Ese era Sesshomaru-sama? —negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible.

Sonrió para sus adentros sintiéndose patético. Pero ¡Bah! Con todo eso se le había ocurrido una nueva idea ¡Él sería el espíritu de la casa de terror! ¿Y por qué no? Dirigió su mirada atrás, pero ya no veía nada, todo se encontraba oscuro.

_Demasiado oscuro._

**03:47 pm**

El miedo la volvió a invadir al darse cuenta lo tonta que había sido ¿Por qué había dejado a Sesshomaru-senpai botado? Dios, esperaba que con eso no la terminara de odiar. Respiro profundo, lo más probable es que tal vez lo encontraría a la salida, buscar tentando su suerte no era una buena idea. Lo esperaría afuera. Mientras iba caminando, un pequeño dolor se instaló en su corazón, ejerciendo por inercia que caminara más lento.

—_Antes de que diga algo senpai, permítame estar con usted el lunes que viene —dijo segura de sí misma, soltándose del agarre—. Sera en dos días, le prometo que no le causare problemas, sea lo que sea ¿Me promete ir? —agregó con la mirada en alto y desafiándolo, preguntando con la voz firme ¡Era ahora o nunca!_

**04:09 pm**

Divisó el final de camino y su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al verlo en la salida, mirando distraídamente al cielo. Apresuró el paso y llegó a su lado feliz. Al menos no la había dejado botada o ¿Es que lo que tenía que decirle era tan importante? él la miró sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y le dio la espalda comenzando a avanzar a quien sabe dónde. Lo siguió de cerca sin atreverse a dirigirle la palabra. Lo vio detenerse enfrente de un puesto de comida y eso le saco una sonrisa. Estaba pensando en ella.

_O eso era lo que deseaba creer._

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, sintiendo como el escozor se instalaba en su ojos y un nudo en la garganta se abría paso de manera dolorosa. Por un momento olvido el verdadero objetivo de esa salida. Se pegó una cachetada mentalmente, por darse ilusiones absurdas. Ella, Kagome, debía vivir en la realidad. Aun así

…_solo por esta tarde, seria egoísta._

Corrió el pequeño tramo que la separaba del cuerpo musculoso del hombre que admira y ama con devoción y se guindó de su brazo, recibiendo una mirada matadora, pero eso no la detuvo. Se aferró con más fuerza. El joven, continuó con su andar, restándole importancia a esa acción. Pelear contra la muchacha a su lado. Ya era una guerra perdida.

**04:21 pm**

Terminaron de comer las alitas picantes de pollo, con las papas fritas y la gaseosa. Kagome seguía con su sonrojo y de vez en cuando, dirigía de manera discreta su mirada a Sesshomaru, quien en ningún momento perdía la elegancia al meter un nuevo bocado a su boca ¿Tenía que ser tan… así, un día libre? Arg, se sentía tan frustrada, hasta determinado punto.

—Senpai... —lo llamó algo insegura, el nombrado movió un poco la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba prestando atención—. Por hoy, ¿Podría fingir que me ama? —tenía en claro, que esa petición, la hacía rebajar a todo aquello que detestaba el hombre, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, ella...

—No —fue la respuesta seca que recibió, eso hizo que encogiera un poco su corazón.

—Entiendo —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Vayamos a alguna atracción o juguemos y ganemos muchos premios —expresó de repente cambiando de tema.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, nada en Kagome era normal en ese día, se estaba comportando muy extraña, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Iba a abrir la boca y preguntar, pero prefirió guardar silencio al verla perder su mirada en un lugar cerca a las atracciones, con lentitud, fijó su vista en el mismo punto que ella, y divisó una pareja con un pequeño niño en medio tomado de sus manos, divirtiéndose. La escuchó bufar en su puesto.

—¡No podemos perder el tiempo! —golpeó la mesa con sus manos, mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

—_Promesa de honor —levantó su mano sin quitarle la vista de encima—. A cambio, tendrá que aceptar sin quejas, lo que tengo que decirle —sentenció, recibiendo un tímido asentimiento por su parte._

Sintió un par de ojos a su espalda, y pensó que lo que hacen sus padres para evitar que "escape" es ridículo, tener guardaespaldas tras suyo, el día que decidió salir en una ¿cita? con su prometida, era algo realmente fuera de todo pensamiento racional, ¡Ni que fuera a matarla!

Se levantaron de su lugar y la chica con entusiasmo corría de un lado a otro, de atracción en atracción, de vez en cuando sacaba su celular y tomaba fotos de ellos dos, haciendo algo tonto, como subir al carrusel. Pidieron algodón de azúcar, manzanas de dulce. Jugaron con los payasos e hicieron bromas a algunas personas, o bueno, Kagome era la que realmente poseía ese entusiasmo.

**05:31 pm**

Juraba que en ese preciso momento se encontraba pálida y que de ser Sesshomaru-senpai alguien más expresivo, se estaría riendo de su cara de pocos amigos y ¿Terror? Suspiro, estaba loca si pensaba que eso algún día pasaría. Aunque, tal vez sí, pero no con ella presente. Un ligero mareo atacó su cuerpo y sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, además de la sensación de vacío apoderarse de su estómago al ir cayendo.

—Senpai... —susurró afligida y perdió el conocimiento.

_Subir a una montaña rusa, después de comer, no es buena idea. _

**05:59 pm**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con unos dorados, tocó su cabeza sintiendo como esta le pulsaba, haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué me paso? —preguntó sin aliento, al sentir la garganta reseca.

—Se desmayó —fue la respuesta que recibió, con cuidado se sentó y revisó el reloj en su mano, ¿Tan tarde ya era? Se despelucó, sin importarle sin él la veía o no.

Entonces un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, ¿Había estado acostada todo ese tiempo en las piernas de senpai? Su corazón dio una vuelco y comenzó a latir de manera apresurada y sonrió, sonrió con verdadera alegría, al menos... tendría buenos recuerdos.

—¿Quiere ir a casa? —preguntó él a su espalda, a lo cual ella negó.

—Aun hay tiempo —dijo Kagome, levantándose de su lugar—. ¿Vamos? —ofreció su mano, que fue rechazada, pero eso no le quitó la sonrisa que tenía.

—¿Qué es lo siguiente? —preguntó, mirando hacia todo lado. El parque de diversiones, comenzaba a llenarse de parejas.

—Premios —exclamó, uniendo sus manos—. Vi un oso panda que quiero, ¿Podemos? —hizo ojitos, esperando que su propuesta no fuera rechazada. Y lo vio avanzar hacia el sector de juegos.

_Su corazón no podía estar más feliz en ese momento._

**06:14 pm **

—Más a la derecha —indicó con su dedo a la derecha— ¡No! ¡No! Ahora a la izquierda —gritó al ver el tiro fallido.

—¡Mujer! —exclamó el hombre, asustando a Kagome por el tono de voz enojado.

—Ya entendí —dijo la joven dándose la vuelta y distrayéndose—. Estúpido Sesshomaru —susurró, aun consciente de que podía ser escuchada.

Inspiró con un poco de cansancio y diviso como la tarde ya estaba comenzando caer, el parque se estaba llenando y más parejas se podían ver por los alrededores. Tal vez, si esa salida fuera por voluntad de los dos, sería como un cuento de hadas, pero no era más que un compromiso. Una obligación, al menos por parte de él, porque ella si sentía algo; sin embargo, ¿Podría ser egoísta? No podía seguir engañándose, amigos desde muy pequeños, destinados a casarse por el compromiso de las empresas de su familias, lo único que no contaba es que compartir tanto tiempo con ese joven frío y solitario, llegara a remover su corazón; pero el de él parecía no inmutarse ante su presencia ¿Sería justo atarlo a su vida? Apretó sus manos. ¡Era ahora o nunca! Ya después no habría vuelta atrás.

Volteó decidida a cumplir con su misión de ese día, pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en la mitad de su garganta, al ver un gran oso panda frente a ella, busco con desesperación lo ojos de la persona que le mostraba el peluche, encontrándose con que la evitaban.

—Toma —lo escuchó decir y inmensa felicidad se instalo en todo su ser, abalanzándose a los brazos de ese hombre.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —exclamó, frotándose contra Sesshomaru, feliz.

—No exageres —murmuro él joven.

Kagome se separó con sosiego del lado se Sesshomaru y sin temor analizó sus facciones, deleitándose con la perfección frente a sus ojos, las cejas finas, los ojos dorados, sus labios delgados, su cabellos casi plateado y su largo cuello. Sin duda era una imagen que nunca olvidaría. Salió de su trace y arrebató el peluche de las manos del joven, para tenerlo entre sus manos.

—¿Iremos a la rueda de la fortuna? —preguntó el joven dirigiendo su mirada a la gran atracción, recibiendo un no con el movimiento de la cabeza de Kagome.

—Hoy habrán juegos artificiales, sería bueno verlos desde el lago —comentó la muchacha con ojos encantadores, viendo al lado contrario de su acompañante.

_Solo un poco más._

Con calma caminaron en dirección al lago del parque. El límite de tiempo estaba azorándola, reviso una vez más su reloj muñequero.

**6:26 pm**

Se removió nerviosa. Un vació se instaló en su estomago de manera precipitada, ya era tiempo de llevar en marcha su plan. Tuvo que meditarlo más de dos meses para llegar a esa decisión. No se arrepentiría. Dirigió su mirada de manera disimulada al joven a su lado, con ese porte tan elegante y misterioso. _Dios, como lo iba a extrañar_. Las luces de los faroles se apagaron una a una, creando exclamaciones en los clientes, la ansiedad y expectativa se apoderaban de todos de manera rápida.

—Sesshomaru —lo llamó como pocas veces solía hacerlo, como cuando estaba enojada o determinada a hacer algo. El muchacho siguió con su vista al frente, he hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, indicándole que la estaba escuchando.

Continuaron avanzando entre la multitud, hasta llegar casi a la orilla, lo nervios comenzaban a corroer el corazón de Kagome y el oso pagaba con apretujones los daños. Llegaron a su destino y se detuvieron, la chica tomó aire, dándose mucho valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Gracias —dijo de repente. Cada momento de ese día quedaría grabado a fuego en sus recuerdos y eso sería su gasolina por años.

—No hay nada que agradecer —respondió él, aun con la mirada al frente.

—Sesshomaru... —volvió a llamarlo, pero esta vez girando su cuerpo para encararlo—. Yo… —comenzó a balbucear, eso dolía más que nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, dirigiéndole la mirada. Topándose el dorado con el café, perdiéndose por un momento de todo y pensando que se encontraban solos en ese mundo. Las emociones llegaron como un remolino intenso al ser de Kagome.

_Que por favor se detuviera tiempo. _

No se sentía completamente lista para esa clase de situación, ni siquiera haberse preparado le sirvió en algo, aun así, estaba allí, a punto de… negó con la cabeza, era por el bien de los dos, pues si él estaba feliz, ella también lo sería.

—¡Eres la personas más importante para mí—gritó ella, con emoción, sintiéndose liberada con esa confesión que tanto tiempo llevaba guardando, mientras soltaba el premio y lo besaba. Los fuegos artificiales iniciaron como si de un acto de magia se tratara. Kagome sintió como todo su corazón se iba en ese beso. Pues su interior con demora iba resquebrajándose ¿Se perdonaría alguna día así misma? Tal vez no, pero quería hacer de ese momento lo mejor, porque por ese día ella seria egoísta, ya después… Avanzaría como pudiera. Se entregó al beso, asombrándose al ser correspondida. Se sentía especial, querida… como un sueño realizado, pero solo era eso, un sueño, que pronto debía terminar.

_No quería que eso terminara jamás._

Dejo embargarse por esa cálida sensación en el estomago y manos, permitiendo que el sonrojo se expandiera de manera imprudente nuevamente por sus mejillas; con demora se separo y unas traviesas lagrimas pasearon por sus mejillas, agacho la mirada y retrocedió un paso. _Ya era el momento._ Restregó sus ojos con sus antebrazos, quitando los excesos de agua en sus ojos. Engañarse por tanto tiempo, le traía en ese momento serias consecuencias; sin embargo, aun no era tarde para remediarlo todo.

—Kagome… —lo escuchó decir su nombre, como pocas veces solía hacerlo, pero no quería oírlo, eso la lastimaría.

—¿Puedo hablar primero? —preguntó, haciendo abrir los ojos a Sesshomaru. Él solo asintió y no aparto su vista del menudo cuerpo frente suyo—. Siento decirlo hasta ahora… pero… —un nudo se atasco en su garganta, sintiendo como las ganas de llorar y gritar la invadían—. Hace unas semanas hable con nuestros padres —No era secreto para nadie que ella hablado con sus padres, pero ¿Cuál era el punto de todo eso? —. Y yo… —un sollozo se escapó de sus labios ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? —. Yo pedí que nuestro compromiso se anulara —el pronunciar esas palabras fue la más difícil que ha tenido que decir. El joven se quedo quieto esperando, y eso fue lo que motivo a la joven a seguir, su silencio—. Por eso… —Kagome se agachó y tomó entre sus manos el peluche—. Gracias por todo, yo… no te olvidare —declaró, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Adiós! —exclamó mientras con pesadez y un paso lento se alejaba de toda la multitud. Permitiéndose llorar con libertad. No necesitaba quedarse a saber la respuesta, ella ya la sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, él nunca la amaría, por eso siempre venían las peleas, ella no era su felicidad y aunque quisiera estar a su lado eternamente, amándolo, cuidándolo, sería demasiado egoísta.

Apresuró el paso, hasta correr, tropezando con casi todo el mundo.

**07:00 pm**

Con la respiración algo agitada se detuvo en la entrada del parque. _Donde todo empezó. _Apretó entre sus brazos el presente del joven. Al menos se llevaría buenos recuerdos de ese día, pues ya era hora de partir a su nuevo destino. No deseaba seguir causando más problemas. Con su cuerpo temblando salió del lugar. No quiso voltear a ver atrás porque lo más posible es que se arrepintiera y regresara. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, y se maldecía por quererlo más de lo que debía. Las personas se lo advirtieron, sus amigos le dijeron que se detuviera, pero ella nunca hizo caso, con la esperanza de que el cambiara. Tomó fuerzas para continuar, _solo un poco más. _

Se levantó, y no pudo caminar más porque se sintió caer, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe, pero jamás llego y se dio cuenta como unos brazos la tomaban por detrás, sosteniéndola. Se quedo tensa en su lugar, esperando alguna reacción ¿Qué hacia él allí? Se concentro en la persona que la tenia presa, y pudo sentir la agitación en su respiración, por su acelerado latido.

_Después de todo, su olor era reconocible donde sea._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz quebrada. Intentado liberarse—. Sabe que esto es muy difícil para mí —susurró presionando con sus manos los brazos que la rodeaban.

—No ha me escuchado aun —lo escuchó decir, para luego verla a los ojos.

—No quiero hacerlo, ya sé que va a decirme —cerró sus ojos y tapó sus oídos, reacia a cualquier palabras.

Pero todo su mundo se detuvo en el momento que sintió los labios del hombre posarse sobre los suyos, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas nuevamente y las lagrimas se detuvieron de la nada, mientras que un vació intenso se instalaba en su estomago ¿Por qué la estaba besando? Esta vez el beso duro más, además de ser profundo y tierno, sus labios se movían con demora, haciendo del momento eterno. Hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

—Eres demasiado torpe, me necesitas a tu lado —habló, mirando a los ojos. Al principio no entendió, pero al ver la sonrisa arrogante sobre su rostro, se percato a lo que se refería, haciéndola feliz, él no era nada romántico o sensible ante los sentimientos, pero qué más daba. Mientras le pidiera estar a su lado, todo estaría bien.

—Que engreído —dijo ella, golpeando su brazo de forma leve.

—Hnp

—Ahora se queda sin palabras ¡Pero qué cobarde es Sesshomaru! —exclamó.

—Mira quién habla —comentó, subiendo la intensidad de su mirar—. La que trató de huir.

—¡Cállate, ha sido su culpa —dijo molesta, tomando su mano.

—Que cosas inventa mujer —expresó algo divertido.

—Usted es un caso perdido —exclamó ella, inhalando aire con frustración.

Sesshomaru se quedo en silencio, y camino en dirección al parque nuevamente, aun había un atracción a la que quería subir. La ruleta de la fortuna. ¿Por qué de eso trataban las citas, no?

—¿Senpai? —Lo llamó con duda.

—Hnp —fue su respuesta muda.

—¿Nos casaremos? —preguntó algo asustada.

—No creó que necesite preguntar.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no comenzamos a tutearnos? Eso es de parejas —dijo feliz, poniéndosele al frente, y elevando sus brazos. Sesshomaru la vio con expresión infantil y se sintió tranquiló de ir tras ella. A veces esa mujer podía ser un problema, torpe, no muy hábil y hasta poco agraciada, pero, era la mujer que escogió para pasar el resto de sus días, y no dejaría que los miedos absurdos de esa mujer y sus ideales de hombre los alejaran, pues ella era su aire puro y manera de ser él mismo, cuando las tareas en la sociedad lo encerraban— Sesshomaru… ¿Esto cuenta como una cita?

¡Bien! Aun había muchas por aclarar, pero se relajaría. Después de todo…

_Aun tenía una vida entera para eso._

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**¿Que tal te parecio? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Reviews? ¿Conejos? ¿Consejos? ¿Critica?**_

**Notitas de autor:**

Como verán, Junio sera el mes de las dedicaciones, espero sea de su agrado entero, las personas escogidas, son al azar en su mayoría. Esta vez le correspondió a Faby-sama. La historia, ha sido escrita y re-escrita pues mantener a este personaje IC, es dificilisimo, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo (no me maten) Sesshomaru es un... complicado de manejar.

Faby-sama, por hay un pajarito me soplo que te encanta esta pareja, así que Ta-da! Espero te haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Les quiere,

**Vanu-chan**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
